


Hunkering for Love

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - College/University, Autumn, Crushes, Don’t post to another site, Fic Exchange, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, References to Stress Eating, Stress Baking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: One night, Keith finds Hunk baking enough pastries and cakes to feed the whole dorm, so he decides to find out what’s wrong.While hiding his own feelings from his best friend.*Haunted VLD Exchange fill.*
Relationships: Hunk/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58
Collections: Haunted VLD Exchange 2019





	Hunkering for Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepySsnail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySsnail/gifts).

_ Sweetness. _

The entire corridor smelled of unadulterated sweetness, luring Keith in like a bee drawn to honey. It wasn’t the first time he took in the tantalising scents of sugar, syrup, and fluffy flavouring, but that night, it was overwhelming.

He knew exactly where it was coming from, and who was responsible.

Besides, Keith couldn’t sleep, not when he had too much on his mind. Between colleague exams and a certain someone suffocating his thoughts, he knew he had to do something, and soon.

He couldn’t fail another paper thinking about that cinnamon roll of a friend of his.

Once the kitchen door slid open, Keith was assaulted by the pure bakery scents, embracing him. That wasn’t the only thing distracting him in the heavenly kitchen.

Hunched over a counter top, muttering nervously to himself, was Hunk, pounding the dough with his large hands, and preparing culinary magic as he always did.

Keith folded his arms. He always found Hunk in the kitchens late at night, often stress snacking or whipping up nibbles himself with perfectionist focus. Only he knew about his friend’s secret habits, knowing that the others in the dorm were less privy thanks to Hunk’s ability to clean up afterwards.

Gaze softening, Keith realised there was much more being done tonight, and something was bothering Hunk.

“Hey.”

With a paralysing shriek, Hunk span around, the pillowy dough in his hands sweeping around with him. An explosion of flour struck Keith’s shoulder, and once clarity came to Hunk, he panicked a second time, dropping the offending dough and bringing his messy hands to his mouth in shock.

“Oh. My God.”

In a flurry of hands, Hunk tried to dust down Keith, flustering apologies the whole time, only to make it worse. If Keith wasn’t mistaken for a spectre of the night before, he certainly would be now.

“I am  _ so _ sorry, Keith!” Hunk cringed, wringing his hands together. “I thought, y’know, with it being spookyween, and being the dead of night, I dunno, there was some sorta-”

“Monster?” Somewhat endeared by Hunk’s animated self, Keith managed a small smile, making the effort to dust himself down. “Nope, just me.”

Clutching the counter behind him, Hunk’s great chest heaved from the sudden fright. But that faint smile dissolved some of his worries, and he felt himself slowly winding down.

Except for the fact it was Keith. In front of him. At night.

“S-So, hey, buddy…” Hunk began, trying not to explode like an anxiety in a can all over the place. “What brings you here?”

Keith smirked. “I don’t know. Maybe the smell of baked goods drifting down the hall?”

Hunk’s cheeks flushed with warmth. “ _ Oh _ . Yeah.  _ That _ .”

As Keith stared around Hunk, he saw first hand all the delicious gifts his friend had been making.

Sugar dusted apple pie, drizzled with caramel. Apples with sprinkles encased inside thick caramel. A plethora of fall food followed with doughnuts, dumplings, and apple cupcakes covered the tables on plates and in Tupperware boxes.

“You really like caramel,” Keith stated, lifting a spoon caked with the sweet stuff to his lips.

Watching with great interest as Keith tasted the syrupy sweetness, Hunk tried to focus on the matter at hand. “Y-Yeah. What’s not too love? It’s really sweet, and brings out the flavour of pastries and cakes.”

“Sweet, huh?”

Something in those words and the way Keith spoke to him, almost sweetly one might say, made the chef’s face bloomed with heat. He tried to divert his attention by picking up one of his seasonal treats, a small gooey brownie decorated with a marshmallow ghost.

By Keith’s assessment, it was mildly… cute.

“Yeah, caramel just rocks in so many things, but that might just be the sweet tooth talking.” Hunk offered the treat to Keith, shyly averting his gaze,  _ which was freaking ridiculous because how long had he known this guy? _

Graciously accepting, Keith tried to ignore the trickle of his own heartbeat inside his chest. He instead turned his attention to the feast before him. “You got another cooking test coming up soon, or is there a special somebody in your life?”

It was meant as an awkward joke, to diffuse the tension, but Hunk took it seriously. He nearly dropped his own brownie, fumbling to grab it before losing it to the dreaded five second rule.

As Keith grew interested, Hunk grew frightened.

“N-No way, dude! Why would I - c'mon,  _ really? _ ” With a harsh sigh, Hunk patted down his apron, ready to confess. “Cooking’s always cleared my head. There’s something kinda relaxing about it, y’know? The same way you do your sparring.”

Keith stared at the cluttered kitchen counters. “Relaxing? Coulda fooled me.”

Wringing the bottom of his primrose apron furiously, Hunk cursed Keith’s observant nature. Then the nervous laughter bubbled up. “Hey, c’mon. I’m fine, just… exam stress. You know, the usual stuff.”

The sheer volume of baked goods, from crisp apple cheesecake to pumpkin chocolate butterscotch chip cookies, told him everything.

“...Uh huh.”

Ears burning, Hunk persisted, not ready to call it quits. He couldn’t call it quits. “Everything’s cool, Keith.”

_ ‘Poor choice of words,’  _ Inner Hunk chastised cruelly.  _ ‘When he’s around, you’re a mess. Like a floppy soufflé.’ _

He literally  _ meeped _ . “Oh, my god, can you not?”

“Can I not… what?”

Hunk froze, mortified that he did just say that out loud because he’s a big dork. When he spoke, his voice came out in a small, pathetic squeak.

“Nothing…”

Hunk wanted to turn around, to throw himself back into his passion projects of pastries to avoid obsessing over the fact that Keith was  _ right in front of him, and he was still a big chicken wuss that couldn’t tell him. _

Then again, that’s what his Inner pathos was for, to rag on him over all the things he was too scared to say.

_ ‘Like that I like-like this guy I’ve known for ages, but I’m too much of a wimp to say anything, and I let it stew away inside me, and I get super stressed, then I stress cook to take my mind off it, then I eat and then-’ _

As for Keith, whatever was bothering the other student, his  _ best friend _ , Keith wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Putting the brownie aside, he took a step forward, ready to give Hunk the pep talk he needed, even if he was awkward about these things.

“Hey, listen. You-”

Suddenly, the floor seemingly gave way without warning.

In a sharp slide, Keith fell forward into a smooth wall for support. His feet clashed awkwardly into each other, but not enough to prevent himself crashing completely against Hunk’s soft body.

Or his unexpecting lips.

Every delectable morsel that Keith had taste tested over the years, soaked in sweetness prepared by loving hands, he never imagined something as soft and sweet as Hunk’s lips before.

Even as Hunk’s back bumped against the counter, a pained grunt muffled against Keith’s lips, neither of them stopped. Stopping now meant an end to the moment lingering on the edge of the friendship for months, that uncertainty searing to life with the possibility of end afterwards.

Stopping was out of the question.

As Keith wrapped his arms around Hunk, he treasured every little thing about Hunk. His soft lips, tasting of salted caramel frosting (for the apple cinnamon cake, most likely.) Warmth that embraced him, overwhelming him with a sense of safety rather than the other way around. That soft stomach pressing against him the more Hunk’s gentle hands held him close.

In every wild fantasy, Keith always wished those large hands touched him.

And once he dared to delve deeper, running his teasing tongue along Hunk’s lower lip, the other young man gave entrance. A soft moan of approval ran between them, and Keith’s knees nearly weakened when he registered a hand cradling the back of his head, deepening the kiss.

As Keith’s needy hands tugged Hunk closer by the apron straps, his own stress became replaced by a new emotion, one he longed to feel.

Desire, delicious desire.

When they finally parted, laboured from the kiss, Keith gained a new found appreciation for Hunk. His flushed face, those bruised lips, and dark eyes glistening with want. His chest heaved with every needy breath and thundering heartbeat, but he never took his arms away, even if his curious gaze questioned if he should.

A hand touched Hunk’s cheek, soothing his worries.

“Still needing to clear your head?” Keith whispered, licking his lips.

And Hunk’s response was a pleasant purr, sending delightful shivers through them both. “Not exactly, but… you might be able to help me with that?”

**Author's Note:**

> My third Haunted VLD Exchange fill, and the prompt was for Heith with fall-inspired food goods and general cuteness. 💛❤️
> 
> Next to Sheith, Heith is another Voltron OTP that sings to me. I loved their interactions in episodes like Belly of the Weblum and the S7 HUG. SO PURE AND SWEET.
> 
> One of my favourite Hunk moments from earlier season’s was him talking about how “cooking clears my head” and that really elevated him to being a big favourite of mine. His anxieties and insecurities were really relatable, and I think him and Keith could really bond over that.
> 
> Since this was my first Hunk/Keith fic, I hope it came out okay, but I’d love to write more of these too because they’re sweeties. 💖
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💛❤️


End file.
